


Любовь

by minty_mix



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychology, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Энакин не был особенно хорош в контроле своих эмоций. Они не всегда подчинялись ему, норовя вырваться наружу. Но была одна вещь, которую он научился контролировать просто отлично — не «идеально» лишь потому, что крайности — удел ситхов. Эта вещь — его любовь.





	Любовь

**Author's Note:**

> возможен ООС Оби-Вана

Энакин не был особенно хорош в контроле своих эмоций. Они не всегда подчинялись ему, норовя вырваться наружу. Но была одна вещь, которую он научился контролировать просто отлично — не «идеально» лишь потому, что крайности — удел ситхов. Эта вещь — его любовь. Та, которой ему нельзя было чувствовать. Та, от которой он бы с радостью отказался.

И та, без которой он себя и не помнил.

Любовь к Оби-Вану была с ним с самого начала его джедайского пути. Сначала, конечно, детская. Та, которой ученик любит своего учителя: полная уважения и желания доказать, что все не зря. Энакин видел боль в глазах Оби-Вана, и о причинах её догадаться было легко. Его скинули ему на плечи так быстро, так непринужденно, будто все шло по плану. И всем было просто с этим смириться. Кроме, пожалуй, самого Оби-Вана. Никто не дал ему времени свыкнуться с потерей, привыкнуть к своей новой роли. Ему просто всучили Энакина как ненужную вещь, которую некуда деть, а выкинуть жалко. И Оби-Ван — в память о Квай-Гоне — был вынужден сдерживать своё обещание.

Энакин лез из кожи вон, чтобы доказать, что он достоин здесь быть. Что его не зря взяли в падаваны, что он не занимает чужое место. Он старался, учился, запоминал теорию и практиковался так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. На самом деле так и было. От его успехов зависело одобрение Совета. От его успехов зависело то, как на него будет смотреть Оби-Ван. И последнее волновало куда больше, потому что Энакин не хотел видеть разочарование в его глазах.

Оби-Ван улыбался ему. Теплой, но задумчивой улыбкой, затаив печаль во взгляде. Энакину хотелось стереть этот след из его глаз, показать, что не надо цепляться за прошлое. И ревностно — совершенно по-детски, но ведь он и был ребенком! — доказать, что здесь — в настоящем — лучше. Потому, что здесь есть он, готовый в лепешку расшибиться ради одобрительного взгляда и подбадривающей улыбки. Ради его похвалы. Но Оби-Ван на эти старания никак не реагировал. Улыбался — да, изредка говорил, что усилия Энакина заметны и дают свои плоды, но не более того.

Энакину от этого выть хотелось в голос. Внутри скреблось ощущение, что его недооценивают, но он отгонял его, вспоминая, что такое поведение недостойно джедая. А если он станет так себя вести, то никогда не поднимется выше в глазах Оби-Вана. Но чувство никогда не пропадало надолго. Оно тянуло изнутри, царапалось где-то под сердцем и толкало на безбашенные поступки. Энакин сбегал с другими падаванами из Храма, не хотел медитировать. Это все шло вразрез с его желанием быть лучшим, но он хотел внимания Оби-Вана. Хотел, чтобы тот заметил, увидел его. Но почему-то никак не удавалось.

Впервые он понял, что его любовь теперь далека от той невинной детской привязанности, лет в пятнадцать. 

Все началось банально. Мокрые сны, влажные фантазии. Энакин не знал, каждый ли джедай проходит через такое, и посоветоваться ему было не с кем. Обсуждать это с падаванами было неловко, идти к Оби-Вану — все равно что подписать себе смертный приговор. А спросить хотелось. Хотя бы просто чтобы знать, что это нормально. Что в этом нет ничего плохого и что со временем это пройдет.

Теперь же Энакину необходимо было доказать самому себе, что он здесь не зря. Что не зря за спиной его называют Избранным. Он должен был делать все правильно, чтобы не разочаровать себя, не разочаровать Совет. Не разочаровать Оби-Вана.

Хотя иногда казалось, что хуже некуда. Тот и так продолжал смотреть на него, как на несмышленого ребенка, даже когда Энакину исполнилось шестнадцать. От этого становилось так обидно, что снова хотелось выть. Энакину было стыдно перед самим собой за такую слабость, но она никуда не уходила, не давала ему перехватить власть над собой, не поддавалась контролю.

Энакину было тяжело.

Любовь к Оби-Вану теперь не просто толкала на самосовершенствование. Она жгла изнутри, царапала по, казалось бы, зажившим ранам детской влюбленности, бередя их заново и заставляя страдать. Энакину становилось плохо от одной мысли, что он недостоин быть джедаем, что он не умеет справляться со своими желаниями, не умеет контролировать свои привязанности. Но от одного только предположения, что он перестанет любить Оби-Вана, становилось еще хуже. Это казалось предательством по отношению к нему. Ощущалось как что-то невероятно неправильное, непростительное. Что-то, что может пошатнуть основы мироздания там, в их самой первородной глубине.

И Энакин цеплялся за этого чувство. Горел им, позволял ему выжигать себя изнутри. И скрывал от Оби-Вана.

— С тобой все в порядке? — поинтересовался тот как-то. Энакину понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица и не выдать себя ни единым движением. 

— А не похоже?

— Было бы похоже — я бы не спрашивал, Энакин, — вздохнул Оби-Ван, произнеся его имя своим обычным поучительным тоном, от которого Энакину становилось одновременно плохо и хорошо. Плохо — потому что он ненавидел нотации и лекции и том, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо. Хорошо — потому что это было какое-никакое внимание. В случае с Оби-Ваном, «никакое» тоже казалось личной победой и ощущалось так же — пьянило и опаляло.

Энакин не знал, почему именно Оби-Ван. Почему из всех людей галактики он выбрал именно его. Он пытался ответить себе на этот вопрос. Может, потому, что Оби-Ван всегда был с ним рядом, начиная с его девяти лет? Может, потому, что Оби-Ван не бросил его в сложной ситуации и взял под свое крыло? Может, потому, что Оби-Ван излучал уверенность и покой — то, чего так не хватало Энакину? Чем руководствовалось тело? Что двигало разумом? У него ведь была Падме, он был уверен, что любит Падме.

Оказалось, чувство к Оби-Вану было сильнее.

Оно вело его. Толкало руку в бою, освещало собой, своим ослепляюще ярким светом путь, по которому Энакину приходилось идти. И... тут даже нечего было добавить. Только добить.

Но Оби-Ван с этим справлялся лучше всех прочих, но даже не по своей воле.

У них были хорошие отношения. Оби-Ван был чудесным наставником, мудрым учителем, который всегда мог дать совет, подсказать, направить. Энакин ненавидел себя за то, что с каждым днем его чувство росло и крепло изнутри, заставляя краснеть перед Оби-Ваном, заставляя учиться врать ему о том, почему он снова не выспался.

Разве мог Энакин сказать, что не мог заснуть потому, что всю ночь думал об Оби-Ване? Разве мог он признаться, что, закрывая глаза, видел его в своих фантазиях?

К семнадцати Энакин научился ставить щиты, чтобы никто и никогда не увидел, что происходит в его голове. 

Оби-Ван это заметил сразу. Похвалил. Сказал, что годы тренировок — это очень важно, чтобы добиться такого результата. А Энакина вело не желание стать лучшим, хотя куда уж без этого. Энакина вело отчаяние. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Оби-Ван знал, что Энакин настолько неправильный джедай. Но вместе с тем — и от этого было ещё хуже — он хотел открыться. Хотел, чтобы эта тайна наконец перестала существовать и мучать его чернотой своего существования.

Но было нельзя. Энакин понимал это, как ничто другое в своей жизни. Он знал, что как только откроет рот и скажет четыре на вид лёгких слова, вся жизнь его пойдёт наперекосяк. Долгие годы тренировок, долгие годы тайн и недосказанности отправятся коту под хвост, потому что эти слова могли разрушить то хрупкое равновесие, которое Энакин создавал кропотливым трудом, очень легко — в мгновение ока обратить все в пыль. И это пугало.

Энакин не хотел этой любви. Он хотел избавиться от неё, как женщины избавляются от нежелательного ребёнка. Он хотел вернуть контроль над своим телом и разумом, над своими мыслями. Перестать ощущать бешено колотящееся сердце при взгляде на Оби-Вана и перестать просыпаться со стояком.

Утра были самыми тяжелыми. Энакину было противно от самого себя. Противно касаться себя, пытаясь достичь разрядки, потому что перед глазами все ещё стояли обрывки сна, а на губах горчили невысказанные слова. Ему всегда в такие ночи снился Оби-Ван. Но не такой, каким его все привыкли видеть. Другой: открытый, горячий. Обжигающе-честный в своей страсти, направленной на Энакина. 

Энакин во сне сходил с ума от его прикосновений, жаждал большего — молил о большем. И неизменно получал. Руки, губы, ласковые и трепетные касания. То, от чего Энакину самому становилось невыносимо жарко и хорошо.

И противно.

Он пытался медитировать, пытался сбрасывать возбуждение в Силу, но в этом не было ни толка, ни здравого смысла. Медитации ему не помогали, беспокойный разум мчался вперёд, не желая притормозить хотя бы на секунду, чтобы дать Энакину отдышаться. 

А ещё Оби-Ван чувствовал его смятение в связи. И тогда хотелось не просто провалиться под землю — хотелось откровенно сдохнуть, потому что хуже быть уже просто не могло.

В восемнадцать у них случился откровенный разговор, из-за которого Энакину до сих пор безмерно стыдно. Он должен был контролировать себя лучше. Оби-Ван не должен был догадаться, что у него проблемы, потому что у Энакина не было никаких проблем кроме одной — криффовой, выжигающей его изнутри любви.

— Энакин, — как-то после совместной медитации сказал Оби-Ван. Энакин насторожился сразу же. Разговоры по душам у них происходили нечасто, но если и случались, то Энакину обычно приходилось краснеть после них ещё пару недель. — У тебя есть кто-нибудь?

Энакин поперхнулся воздухом и замер на середине движения.

— Нет, конечно, Учитель, — хрипло выдавил он. — Вы ведь сами говорили, что джедаям запрещены привязанности. Я, может, не самый способный ученик, но Кодекс не нарушаю.

Энакин чуть не рассмеялся в голос от того, как хорошо он научился врать. Не нарушает. Запрещены привязанности. Конечно. Да. Его разум почему-то эта вещь смущала мало.

Он мысленно проверил щиты и, убедившись, что все в порядке, посмотрел на Оби-Вана.

— А что-то случилось?

— Я чувствую, что ты неспокоен, — Оби-Ван с трудом подобрал слово, словно хотел сказать что-то другое, но не знал, как ещё это можно выразить нейтральными словами. Энакин знал, что он имеет в виду. Он действительно был неспокоен, вот только вряд ли бы ему помогло, если бы у него кто-то был.

Он не хотел никого, кроме Оби-Вана. Но в этом признаваться было необязательно.

— Вы считаете, что наличие у меня девушки очень бы помогло мне успокоиться? — уточнил Энакин. Он провоцировал, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчёта. Он хотел вывести Оби-Вана на откровенность, сам не зная, что он желает услышать. Что мог сказать ему Оби-Ван? Предложить ему свою поддержку и протянуть руку помощи?

Энакин мысленно усмехнулся. В этом вопросе рука помощи была бы как нельзя кстати. 

— Рискну предположить, что помогло бы, — кивнул Оби-Ван. — Энакин, все через это проходили. Ты взрослеешь и познаешь свое тело, это нормально.

Честно говоря, он не знал, чего его сейчас хочется больше, чтобы Оби-Ван сменил тему или чтобы он еще раз назвал его по имени. Энакина разрывало изнутри, затапливало стыдом и смущением, и, вместе с тем, — становилось горячо просто от того, что Оби-Ван решился поговорить на такую тему. 

— Предлагаете найти мне кого-то на одну ночь? Или влюбиться в кого-то? Но это ведь нарушение Кодекса.

— Не ерничай.

Энакин усмехнулся. А что ему было делать? Единственный человек, от контакта с которым ему бы сразу стало легче, — это его учитель. А так не принято не то что у джедаев, но и у людей в принципе.

— Ты ведь уже совершеннолетний. Сходи в бар, развейся. Я даже сделаю вид, что не знаю, где ты.

— А вы со мной пойдете?

— Предполагалось, что тебе хочется отдохнуть прежде всего от меня.

Энакин чуть не взвыл в голос. Знал бы Оби-Ван, что от него-то Энакин отдыхать совсем не хотел. Наоборот, он совершенно не против был бы проводить с ним гораздо больше времени. Разве что немного разнообразить досуг и убрать тренировки и медитации, заменив их чем-то более приятным.

— Это если бы я устал от вас, — уточнил Энакин. — А так у меня будет дополнительная защита в случае чего.

— В случае чего именно? — обеспокоенно спросил Оби-Ван. Энакин только улыбнулся ему, не отвечая на вопрос. — Может быть, это плохая идея в принципе тебя отпускать?

— Вы уже предложили, и мне очень нравится ваш вариант.

У Энакина уже созрел план. Он был простым и легко выполнимым, но это не уменьшало нервной дрожи где-то в животе. Энакин не знал, что это, предвкушение или волнение, казалось, что и то, и другое, и он не понимал, как избавиться от этих ощущений. Ему хотелось спокойствия, уверенности в том, что он задумал, но спокойствия рядом с Оби-Ваном просто не существовало. 

В бар они отправились через пару дней. Оби-Ван пошел с ним, и радость Энакина не описывалась словами. По-прежнему от волнения что-то сжималось глубоко внутри, голову вело, будто он уже успел где-то выпить (Энакин знал, что такое алкоголь, спасибо падаванам постарше). Но он был трезв, как стеклышко. Просто влюблен. И Энакин даже не знал, что хуже.

— Сильно не напиваться, — попросил Оби-Ван у входа в бар, и просьба его была похожа на приказ. Энакин усмехнулся. Зачем ему выпивка, если он уже чувствовал себя пьяным?

— Это вы себя уговариваете? — усмехнулся Энакин. Оби-Ван одарил его таким взглядом, что внутри обожгло чем-то сладким и приятным. Видит Сила, Энакин так устал от этих эмоций.

— Мне все больше кажется, что это плохая идея.

Энакин рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Учитель, это вы предложили, — напомнил он с улыбкой.

— И мне же, видимо, разгребать, — хмыкнул Оби-Ван, — в случае чего.

Энакин улыбнулся ему и первым вошел внутрь.

Музыка окружила его с первой же секунды, обняла, наполнила собой, пытаясь вытащить, вымыть мелодией волнение изнутри. Энакин поддался ей. Позволил танцующей толпе закрутить в своем вихре, подхватить его и провести к стойке, где рекой лился алкоголь. Оби-Ван нашелся там же.

Энакин замер чуть в стороне, засмотревшись на него. Он редко видел Оби-Вана вне миссий и обучения. Обычно он выглядел спокойным и уверенным, собранным и знающим, что нужно делать. Энакин так не умел. Сам он был импульсивным, и контроль эмоций давался ему тяжело.

Сейчас Оби-Ван выглядел расслабленным. Нет, он по-прежнему излучал уверенность и какую-то определенность, но в его глазах было что-то еще — едва заметная искорка озорства и веселья. Таким Энакин видел его вообще всего пару раз, потому и смотрел сейчас во все глаза — разглядывал, запоминал его такого, чтобы там, в памяти, в сердце, осталось это воспоминание, этот образ — незнакомый и манящий. Отвести взгляд стоило больших усилий. 

Он подошел к Оби-Вану, присел на свободное место рядом и сделал заказ.

— Просто вода? — поинтересовался Оби-Ван.

— Я не говорил, что иду сюда пить, — усмехнулся Энакин. Для того, что он собирался сделать, он хотел сохранить трезвость рассудка. Оби-Ван кивнул.

— Хороший выбор.

Энакин почти залпом выпил стакан и снова ушел на танцпол. Оби-Ван в чем-то был прав — ему стоило развеяться, отвлечься от своих невеселых мыслей, позволить музыке управлять его телом и руководить его движениями. 

Толпа приняла его, как родного. Впустила в самую гущу, окружила со всех сторон людьми и не только. Энакин отдался на волю музыки, пропустил мелодию через себя. Раньше он никогда не бывал в клубах, никогда не танцевал на вечеринках, но здесь внезапно обнаружился огромный плюс того, что он был джедаем: он умел чувствовать суть вещей, он умел пробираться в самое нутро и вбирать в себя, становиться частью этого. Оказалось, что с музыкой можно делать так же. Можно проникнуться ею, войти в нее и впустить ее в себя. Можно закрыть глаза, и тело будет двигаться само. Можно не думать о том, как он выглядит со стороны. Можно чувствовать на талии чьи-то руки и не отталкивать их, разрешить им вести и владеть собой. Обернуться, увидеть перед собой незнакомое лицо — впрочем, симпатичное, так что для осуществления плана вполне подходит — и прижаться ближе.

Незнакомец с улыбкой принял Энакина в объятия. Притянул к себе, скользнув по поясу брюк через одежду. Энакина изнутри обожгло чем-то непонятным. Это не было отвращение, но ощущалось все как-то неправильно. Там должны были быть другие руки — не этого парня, а Оби-Вана. И губы на шее, которую он с видимым удовольствием подставлял под прикосновения, должны были быть его. 

И на губах — тоже.

Но все шло по плану. Энакин, правда, не учел того, что он будет чувствовать в это время, но такие мелочи можно было отбросить прочь. Главное — он спиной ощущал — Оби-Ван смотрит на него. Его взгляд вряд ли выражал одобрение или радость за падавана, но Энакина сейчас это совершенно не волновало. Главное, что он смотрел. Главное, что он видел, как Энакин плавится в чужих руках. Плевать на лекцию, которую ему, скорее всего, зачитают завтра. В этот момент все было неважно. Это не имело никакого значения, и Энакин не отвлекался на ненужные мысли. Он целовал в ответ, прижимался к этому парню, чувствуя его руки на своей спине и звуки музыки, эхом отдающиеся в голове. 

Если не считать того, что это был не Оби-Ван, то было хорошо. Не самое подходящее место для первого поцелуя, наверное, но это тоже не казалось важным сейчас. Важнее было заставить этого парня желать большего, хотеть увести Энакина подальше отсюда и продолжить ласки.

Энакин знал, что он красив, но никогда об этом не задумывался. Он этим обычно и не пользовался. Но сегодня был один из тех редких случаев, когда красота была ему на руку: парень повелся на красивое личико и юное тело, захотел его. И Энакин был этому рад. Он чувствовал, что незнакомец хочет его, и позволял ему это, не отталкивая, а наоборот — поощряя каждое прикосновение отзывчивостью своего тела. Внутри разливалось тепло, от касаний становилось жарко, и когда Энакин оказался на улице, он понял, что не знает, кто кого вытащил из толпы первым. Помнил только, что, уже выходя из клуба, взглянул на Оби-Вана и... И стало еще жарче. Потому что тот смотрел на них, пристально и внимательно, и во взгляде его было что-то темное, прежде Энакину совершенно незнакомое. И такое притягательное, что хотелось оттолкнуть этого незнакомца и вернуться к Оби-Вану. Казалось, что подойди Энакин сейчас к нему, и он сможет получить тот отклик, на который рассчитывал. Сможет добиться тех эмоций, о которых так мечтал, по утрам стирая руки до мозолей. 

Но Энакин только улыбнулся ему, давая знать, что он все видел, что он заметил, и вышел на улицу.

— К тебе или ко мне? — поинтересовался незнакомец, не выпуская руки Энакина из своей и рассеянно поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони большим пальцем.

— Боюсь, что у меня не обрадуются, если я приду с кем-то, — хмыкнул Энакин. — Мне вроде как запрещено такое.

Парень на секунду задумался, а потом рассмеялся.

— Джедай, что ли?

— А если и так? — тут же взвился Энакин. Разговоры были последним, чем он хотел бы сейчас заняться.

— Это будет интересно,. Не хочешь узнать мое имя?

— Только если ты сам хочешь его назвать.

Парень усмехнулся и промолчал, просто утягивая Энакина за собой в темноту дворов.

Пришли они быстро. Недолго попетляли по дворам, и Энакин оказался в небольшой, небогато обставленной комнатке. Здесь была кровать, у окна, занавешенного плотной шторой, стоял столик, в углу размещался невысокий шкаф. Они с незнакомцем поместились бы вполне спокойно, но, едва попав в квартиру, оторвались друг от друга только для того, чтобы скинуть обувь. 

Кровать для двоих казалась тесной, но они и не собирались лежать рядом на расстоянии друг от друга. Во всяком случае, Энакин — точно этого не хотел. Незнакомец, как выяснилось, полностью его поддерживал.

Они изучали тела друг друга так, словно это было самым важным в мире занятием. На самом деле в тот момент так и должно было быть. Парень целовал Энакина, скользил языком по его губам и дальше, внутрь, касаясь его языка. Он кусал его губы, опускался ниже и трогал шею. Энакин просил его только не оставлять следов там, где их могут увидеть. Поэтому парень, кивнув, оттянул ворот его туники и поставил метку под ключицей ближе к соску. Энакин выгнулся на кровати, задышал чаще, чувствуя, как внутри разгорается знакомое прежде ощущение. Парень спустился еще ниже, высвободил Энакина из его одежды и прикусил кожу снова, тут же лизнув след языком. 

Энакин плавился от его касаний. Ощущений было много, они распирали изнутри, просились наружу, вели его руки, управляя им. Энакин помог незнакомцу избавиться от его одежды, провел ладонями по изгибу спины, подтянутому животу, чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы под ладонью. Коснулся мочки уха, зажав ее зубами и немного оттянув. Он действовал по наитию, он не знал, куда двигаться и где трогать, но где-то внутри сидела уверенность, что сейчас нужно коснуться здесь, сейчас — прикусить там, а после — положить руку ниже и немного сжать, срывая с губ парня тихий стон. И Энакин слушался, следовал этим своеобразным указаниям, получая в награду все новые и новые стоны.

Он был девственником, но вряд ли кто-то, взглянув сейчас со стороны, рискнул бы утверждать это со стопроцентной уверенностью. Энакин чувствовал себя на своем месте, и, когда парень перевернул их, оказываясь сверху, разместился в его ногах, обхватывая давно стоящий член ладонью, ему показалось, что он попал в рай, или куда там попадают джедаи. Наслаждение затопило каждую клеточку тела. Энакин только и мог, что вскидывать бедра навстречу ласкающей руке и стонать, кусая свои и чужие губы в поцелуе, потому что стоны смущали, за них было стыдно и неловко, но, Сила, как же хорошо.

Вообще, изначально его план не включал в себя неловкого секса, но Энакин был бы дураком, если бы отказался от него. На задворках сознания билась мысль, что все неправильно, все не так — все не с тем — но Энакин гнал ее еще дальше, сосредоточиваясь не на этом горьком ощущении, а на сладком удовольствии, вспышками пронзающем его тело от каждого движения руки на члене.

— Подожди, — немного отстранившись, выдохнул Энакин, чувствуя, что он уже очень близко. Он потянул парня выше, заставляя сесть себе на бедра, и обхватил оба их члена рукой. Парень глухо застонал, толкаясь в ладонь, и Энакин усмехнулся, проведя пальцами другой руки по его плечу и груди и чуть царапнув живот. Парень снова поцеловал его, и, хотя было неудобно, Энакин не прекратил движения руки. Он ответил на поцелуй, подался навстречу прикосновению, и в момент, когда любовник отстранился от его губ и укусил в плечо, кончил, заливая кулак теплым семенем. Перед глазами стояла пелена, но сквозь нее Энакин видел взгляд Оби-Вана — тот, обжигающий и манящий, — и от этого стало еще лучше. Еще приятнее. Хотя ощущения были странными.

Незнакомцу потребовалось еще несколько движений, чтобы достичь разрядки. Он, тяжело дыша, завалился рядом с Энакином, легко касаясь губами алевшего на плече укуса.

— Это было... — с трудом выговаривая слова, произнес он.

— Интересно? — подсказал Энакин. Незнакомец улыбнулся и кивнул, вытягиваясь и снова его целуя.

В Храм Энакин вернулся далеко заполночь. 

С Оби-Ваном они встретились только утром. Он смотрел на Энакина с отвратительно понимающей улыбкой, и это, честно говоря, выводило из себя.

— Как прошел вечер? — поинтересовался Оби-Ван. Энакина накрыло волной стыда за то, как показушно он вел себя вчера, но ощущение быстро растворилось где-то внутри.

— Замечательно, — преувеличенно бодро ответил он.

— Ничего не болит? — продолжил расспросы Оби-Ван.

— А должно?

— Кто знает, — Оби-Ван пожал плечами. — А вообще, Энакин, в следующий раз будь немного сдержаннее. Я не обвиняю тебя ни в чем, но все же не стоит на виду у всех поддаваться чувствам.

— Это же клуб. Туда именно за этим и ходят.

— Другие — может быть. А ты джедай, Энакин.

— И что? — огрызнулся Энакин.

Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— Ничего. Просто в следующий раз будь осторожнее. Кто-то может воспользоваться твоей слабостью.

Энакин напоследок осторожно дотронулся до их связи, надеясь уловить там хоть что-то, что могло бы пойти вразрез со словами Оби-Вана, но, ничего не найдя, кивнул как можно более спокойно и вышел из комнаты. Он был зол. Он ждал хотя бы вопроса об ориентации, но Оби-Вана, казалось, не волновало и это. Энакин хотел, чтобы Оби-Ван ревновал, чтобы понял, что в жизни Энакина есть не только он, что Энакин может уйти с любым понравившимся ему мужчиной. Ему было нужно, чтобы Оби-Ван знал, что Энакин уже взрослый. А что в итоге? Очередная порция нравоучений и нотаций и противное осознание того, что вовсе он не взрослый. Наоборот, судя по поступку, совсем еще ребенок.

Больше они этот вопрос не обсуждали, а ходить с Оби-Ваном в бар Энакин зарекся на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

К девятнадцати Энакин понял, что ненавидит любить.

Он возвращался с индивидуальной тренировки к себе и увидел, что Оби-Ван разговаривал с какой-то женщиной, стоя в Садах. Энакин и раньше видел, как Оби-Ван разговаривает с женщинами, но почему-то именно сейчас его обожгло такой ревностью, что он аж на секунду замер посреди коридора. Он сжал кулаки, выдохнул пару раз и, оглянувшись и убедившись, что никто не заметил его заминки, продолжил свой путь. Внутри клокотала ярость. И хотя Энакин понимал, что он совершенно не прав, легче не становилось. В том, как именно Оби-Ван разговаривал с этой незнакомкой, было что-то такое, что заставляло Энакина ревновать. Может, взгляд, или то, как естественно лежала его рука на ее плече. И ее улыбка — открытая и дружелюбная. 

Эта картина стояла у Энакина перед глазами, и ему хотелось кричать и бить стены, потому что они смотрелись так правильно и органично — так, как они с Оби-Ваном никогда не будут. Хотелось выть. Хотелось, чтобы вся эта чертова любовь исчезла так же быстро, как появилась. Чтобы не осталось от нее никаких воспоминаний — может, только легкая и грустная улыбка от того, что было и прошло.

Но когда в жизни Энакина вообще что-то решалось так легко?

Энакин усмехнулся и покачал головой, заходя к себе. Ревновать было глупо, и если Оби-Ван узнает, он скажет то же самое. Они ведь ничего друг другу не должны, да и вообще, Оби-Ван — взрослый человек, который сам вправе решать, кого ему любить и с кем вообще разговаривать. Но глубоко внутри Энакин понимал, что эти уговоры не помогут ему успокоиться. Он хотел, чтобы Оби-Ван любил его. Не как падавана, не как друга, не как напарника. Как человека. Просто любил.

Видимо, он слишком многого хотел.

Он не знал, как еще можно можно расслабиться: тело устало после тренировки, и даже заряд бодрящей ревности не добавил энергии. Поэтому Энакин сел медитировать. Он старался отбросить все волнующие его мысли, выбросить из головы абсолютно бесполезную ревность. Он расчищал сознание тщательно и немного нервно, потому что ему не нравилось собственное состояние. Он не любил натыкаться на что-то, что ему не нравилось, не любил, когда его носом тыкали в собственные же косяки, а эта внезапная ревность взбудоражила его, вскрыла внутри что-то темное и неправильное, что-то, от чего ему самому становилось неуютно. И Энакину это не нравилось. Он спешил избавиться от неприятного ощущения внутри. Ему казалось, что своей ревностью он не только позорит себя, но и предает Оби-Вана. Ревность — это недоверие. А он не мог не доверять Оби-Вану. Он не имел на это права. Он просто не умел не верить ему. Если бы пришлось, Энакин бы отдал за Оби-Вана жизнь. И был уверен, что Оби-Ван поступит так же.

За шумом крови в ушах, углубившись в медитацию, он не услышал стука в дверь. Он отвлекся, только почувствовав, что в комнате есть кто-то кроме него. Открыв глаза, он увидел Оби-Вана, сидящего рядом с ним на полу..

— Кажется, я впервые вижу, чтобы ты медитировал добровольно, — мягко улыбнулся Оби-Ван.

— Не впервые, — возразил Энакин.

— О, точно. Припоминаю прошлый раз.

Энакин тоже помнил его слишком хорошо. Это случилось после одного из совместных занятий с Оби-Ваном. Энакину было пятнадцать, они пытались вместе медитировать, но он постоянно отвлекался, и Оби-Ван, отчаявшись хоть как-то привлечь внимание Энакина, рассерженно заявил, что Энакин совсем не старается. А если не старается — значит не хочет здесь быть.

Энакин помнил то жгучее чувство обиды, которое разлилось по его телу тогда. Все то время, что он находился среди джедаев, он только и делал, что пытался доказать, как сильно он хочет быть там, где он есть сейчас. Как сильно он хочет, чтобы все видели, что он старается. Что не зря они спасли его с Татуина. Что не зря Оби-Ван взял его в падаваны. Что не зря погиб Квай-Гон. И если теперь Оби-Ван не замечает его усилий... Видит Сила, это обидно. И больно. 

Вернувшись тогда к себе, Энакин дрожащими руками достал маты, расстелил их на середине комнаты и принялся медитировать. Поначалу ничего не получалось. Он не мог сосредоточиться, обида клокотала внутри, отвлекая, а после нескольких бесплодных попыток к ней присоединилась и злость на самого себя. Энакин был достоин быть здесь. Энакин знал, что заслуживает этого так же, как остальные. И в том, что у него ничего не выходит, виноват, конечно, он сам, но... это еще как посмотреть.

В тот раз Оби-Ван тоже застал его за медитацией. Энакину стоило титанических усилий наконец погрузиться в транс, достичь нужного состояния и расслабиться так, как это было нужно. Когда он вышел из медитации, Оби-Ван ничего ему не сказал. Только улыбнулся и легко потрепал по плечу. Но в его глазах Энакин видел что-то, отдаленно напоминавшее гордость. И он хотел, чтобы Оби-Ван всегда смотрел на него именно так.

С того времени ничего не изменилось, хотя прошло уже почти пять лет.

— Что тебя сподвигло на этот раз? — Энакин неопределенно дернул плечом. — Можешь не отвечать, я и так знаю.

Ну не то чтобы Энакин вообще собирался открывать рот... До этого момента.

— Знаете? — переспросил он, уже чувствуя, как с трудом обретенное спокойствие потихоньку сдает позиции. — И что же это?

— Ты ревнуешь.

Энакин чуть не поперхнулся. Уставился на Оби-Вана во все глаза, но ничего не сказал — слов тут просто не было.

— Не смотри на меня так, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван, но на этот раз улыбка его выглядела грустной. — Ты думал, я тебя не замечу? Я, конечно, не берусь гадать, почему разговор с Ади вызвал в тебе такие чувства, но, Энакин, так нельзя. Ничто не должно отвлекать тебя так сильно, понимаешь?

Энакин даже не знал, что его удивляет больше: то, что Оби-Ван не говорит об опасности ревности, или то, что Оби-Ван ругает его только за то, что он отвлекся. Это было странно. Энакин не понимал, как ему реагировать, поэтому просто молчал, удивленно глядя на Оби-Вана.

— Я не буду устраивать тебе выговор за то, что ты допускаешь такие чувства. Мы, в конце концов, всего лишь люди, Энакин. Каждый из нас чувствует что-то, чего чувствовать не должен. Наша сила в том, чтобы противостоять этому ощущению, не дать ему сбить нас с нашего истинного пути.

— А как узнать, что путь, по которому мы движемся, истинный? — тихо спросил Энакин. Казалось, что Оби-Ван впервые был так с ним откровенен. Впервые говорил о том, что и он не святой, и он тоже чувствует что-то, чего нельзя. Хотелось верить, что запретное чувство у них одно на двоих, но Энакин старался не обнадеживать себя зря.

— Никак, — с улыбкой пожал плечом Оби-Ван. — Ты поймешь, когда узнаешь. Вот здесь, — он вытянул руку и коснулся груди Энакина там, где должно было быть сердце. — Почувствуешь сердцем. Сила приведет тебя туда, где ты должен быть.

Энакин всей душой сейчас надеялся, что Оби-Ван не уберет руку, позволит чувствовать его тепло еще немного. Но надежда не оправдалась — Оби-Ван отвел ладонь.

— А вы? Вы на правильном пути?

— Это трудный вопрос. Иногда мне кажется, что да, иногда — что нет. Мы все сомневаемся, нам всем иногда кажется, что мы делаем все совсем не так, как нужно. Но это и есть жизнь. Ошибаться — это нормально, никто от этого не застрахован. Наша задача — исправить ошибку и постараться больше ее не повторять. Это самое важное. И единственное, что мы можем сделать.

Оби-Ван был так близко. Он был так открыт, что, казалось, Энакину ничего не стоит просто податься вперед, совсем немного, и поцеловать его. Сделать то, о чем он мечтал так давно и так долго, что совсем себя без этого желания не представлял. 

Но он не рискнул. Представил, каким взглядом на него посмотрит Оби-Ван, и не решился, не желая разочаровывать.

— Спасибо, — сказал Энакин вместо этого. Оби-Ван удивленно на него посмотрел. — За разговор. Мы нечасто беседуем на такие темы.

Оби-Ван усмехнулся.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Энакин. Ты ведь знаешь, что всегда можешь прийти ко мне с любым вопросом.

Энакин кивнул. Он, конечно, мог, но единственный так сильно волнующий его вопрос — даже и не вопрос толком. Просто признание. Глупое и выстраданное признание в своей неправильности. А такого Энакин позволить себе не мог. 

Оби-Ван поднялся с пола и двинулся к двери, но уже у самого выходя замер и обернулся.

— И все-таки, почему ты ревновал?

Энакин почувствовал, как краснеют щеки, и повернулся к Оби-Вану боком.

— Я, пожалуй, еще помедитирую, если вы не против, — с нажимом сказал он.

Оби-Ван рассмеялся и вышел из комнаты, оставив Энакина наедине со своими невеселыми мыслями. Энакин ненавидел любить, потому что в его случае это значило разочаровать Оби-Вана. А к такому он был не готов.

Иногда Энакину казалось, что Оби-Ван все знает. Как бы сильно не ни старался скрываться, прятаться, сколь сильные бы ни возводил барьеры, Оби-Ван все равно видел его насквозь. От этого становилось страшно и противно сосало под ложечкой. Приди Оби-Ван и спроси у него, правда ли Энакин его любит, — что он ответит? Как он вообще сможет после этого смотреть своему учителю в глаза? 

Любить Оби-Вана было легко и вместе с тем — невыносимо сложно. Энакин постоянно ходил по краю, за которым скрывалось небытие. Одно лишнее слово, один неверный шаг, один неосторожный взгляд — и все. Все закончится. Энакина, может, выгонят из Ордена за неподобающее поведение — о да, магистр Винду сделает это с великим удовольствием. Может, ему просто сделают выговор за то, что он поддался запретному. Энакин не знал, но ему было страшно. И время шло, он становился старше, но страх никуда не уходил. Только становился менее заметным и уже волновал не так сильно, но оставался внутри и разъедал по-прежнему. Медленно и тщательно убивал его изнутри.

Но Энакин не мог не любить.

К двадцати двум он понял, почему именно Оби-Ван. После встречи с Падме и близкого общения с ней Энакин окончательно убедился, что его чувства к ней — не более, чем детская привязанность. Она оказалась хорошим другом и внимательным слушателем, с ней было интересно, и Энакин радовался тому, что она есть в его жизни. В конце концов, друзей у него было не так уж много. Была, конечно, Асока, но он в большей мере был ей наставником, нежели другом. 

И был Оби-Ван, но с ним дела обстояли куда сложнее.

Раньше Энакин думал, что перерастет свою любовь. Что он повзрослеет, станет умнее и сдержаннее и поймет, что это была обычная детская привязанность, которая есть у каждого ученика к своему учителю. Но прошли годы, он вырос, действительно стал умнее, но больше ничего не изменилось. Он по-прежнему любил Оби-Вана. Только, может, его любовь просто стала спокойнее. Она уже не жгла так, как раньше, лишь согревала изнутри, но она по-прежнему вела его по жизни и оставалась рядом всегда. Энакин держался за нее, как за единственную ниточку, связывавшую его с миром. И так, наверное, и было в действительности. Энакин так давно был джедаем — так давно был рядом с Оби-Ваном — что уже просто не мог иначе.

Теперь же внутри все встало на свои места. Он понимал — слишком хорошо и ослепляюще ясно — почему именно Оби-Ван. Дело было даже не в том, что тот всегда был рядом. Просто Оби-Ван был именно таким, каким Энакин хотел быть. Поступал именно так, как Энакин хотел бы уметь. Он был спокоен, уверен в себе. От него, казалось, всегда исходил какой-то теплый, манящий свет, обещающий заботу и покой. Энакину этого не хватало — и Энакино тянуло к Оби-Вану. Он был добрым и мудрым, всегда находил верные слова или жесты успокоения, когда это требовалось. Но вместе с тем не был занудой. Он умел веселиться и расслабляться, а от его смеха Энакину самому хотелось улыбаться вместе с ним.

А еще Оби-Ван был красив. Это, конечно, было не главным, но не отметить было нельзя. У него была потрясающая улыбка и чудесные глаза. Энакину особенно нравились его морщинки, лучиками расходившиеся вокруг и собирающиеся в уголках, когда он улыбался. Оби-Ван улыбался часто и открыто, но это все равно казалось чем-то настолько необычным, настолько завораживающим, что Энакин не мог отвести взгляд. И эта его совершенно очаровательная морщинка на лбу и между бровей. Она появлялась, когда Оби-Ван хмурился или глубоко задумывался, и тогда Энакин смотрел на него во все глаза, запоминая и впитывая его такого, красивого и знакомого до каждой маленькой детали.

Энакин заглядывался на его прекрасные руки каждый раз, когда они тренировались на световых мечах, иногда даже пропуская удары и получая упрекающий взгляд от Оби-Вана. Но оторваться оказывалось выше его сил. То, как уверенно эти руки сжимали рукоять меча, то, как нетерпеливо пальцы постукивали по бедру. В юности Энакин видел тысячу эротических снов, связанных только с его руками и пальцами, потому что когда Оби-Ван заправлял ими за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос, это выглядело как секс в чистом виде. И Энакин даже не знал, что его отвлекает больше.

На спаррингах, ставших редкостью из-за идущей войны и его занятости с Асокой, становилось особенно тяжело. Они оба выматывались на тренировках, гоняли друг друга до седьмого пота и входили в раж, атакуя и отражая удары, проводя сложные комбинации и контратаки. Адреналин бил ключом, толкал на действия и не позволял расслабляться. Он бурлил в крови даже после завершения тренировки и возбуждал просто потому, что энергия требовала выхода и не давала усидеть на месте.

Сегодняшняя тренировка на боевых шестах уже подходила к концу, когда Энакин в очередной раз отвлекся, следя за тем, как грациозно Оби-Ван убрал волосы с лица. Он пропустил толчок в бок и от пронзившей боли согнулся пополам.

— Энакин! — воскликнул Оби-Ван, тут же подходя к нему. — Неужели устал?

Энакин с трудом выпрямился и усмехнулся.

— Не дождешься, — сказал он.

— О чем ты вообще думаешь? — поинтересовался Оби-Ван.

— Да так, ни о чем конкретном, — отмахнулся Энакин. Признаться в таком было бы... неловко. — Мы продолжим? Или ты выдохся?

Оби-Ван усмехнулся.

— Не дождешься, — тем же тоном парировал он и принял боевую стойку. Энакин последовал его примеру, и схватка продолжилась, будто и не было этой заминки.

Они кружили по залу, нанося удары и обороняясь, подбираясь близко друг к другу и наоборот — отдаляясь на расстояние шеста. Энакин жадно следил за движениями Оби-Вана. Не только потому, что этого требовала тактика ведения боя, но и потому, что не мог смотреть еще куда-то. Казалось, что Оби-Вану не требуется никаких усилий для совершения маневров. Он вел себя так естественно: выпад, толчок, поворот и снова выпад. Он двигался легко и непринужденно, на зависть Энакину. И тот уже чувствовал, как внутри все горит и плавится от одного только взгляда на Оби-Вана. Видит Сила, он старался не отвлекаться, он пытался сосредоточиться изо всех сил, но сегодня, видимо, день был не его, а Оби-Ван красив как-то по-особенному.

Потому что Энакин пропустил очередной удар и оказался распластанным по полу, прижатый сверху телом Оби-Вана.

Потому что его лицо находилось очень близко от Энакина, а от каждого вдоха его грудь вздымалась, упираясь в тело Энакина.

Потому что Энакин не выдержал — подался вверх и накрыл губы Оби-Вана своими.

Умом он понимал, что так нельзя. Понимал, что не то место, не то время — не то действие, которое он вообще мог себе позволить. Но адреналин требовал выхода, а любовь, ведущая Энакина все эти годы, говорила, что именно это ему и нужно. Просто целовать Оби-Вана и не думать ни о чем.

И Энакин повиновался. 

Он не давил, не углублял поцелуй. Это выглядело так, будто он просто прижался губами к чужим губам напротив и замер, ожидая реакции. Так оно и было. Он ждал, оттолкнет Оби-Ван его или нет, но ожидание затягивалось.

И в момент, когда он уже был готов отпрянуть и извиниться, списать все на адреналин и экстренную ситуацию (абсолютно глупая отмазка, потому что он и раньше оказывался под Оби-Ваном на полу, но никогда почему-то не спешил выбраться из-под него, отвлекая таким образом), в момент, когда он уже отчаялся добиться хоть какой-нибудь реакции, раздался стук упавшего шеста и Оби-Ван ответил на поцелуй.

Чуть приоткрыл рот, обхватывая губами губы Энакина и слегка сжимая его нижнюю своими, и Энакин задохнулся от накатившей лавины ощущений — от накрывшего с головой удовольствия и внезапного стыда, непонятно за что и перед кем. Энакина изнутри раздирало на части противоречиями. Ему хотелось спросить Оби-Вана, что происходит, и одновременно не хотелось спрашивать вообще ни о чем, просто позволить ему целовать себя.

Энакин помнил свой первый — и единственный — поцелуй с тем парнем в клубе. Нет, у Энакина были еще партнеры, но он со всеми устанавливал одно правило — никаких поцелуев. Он помнил, как неправильно — почти предательски — ощущался поцелуй не с тем человеком, и не хотел чувствовать это снова.

Сейчас все было так, как должно было быть. Оби-Ван целовал его, касался его губ своими, скользил по ним языком, и Энакин едва мог дышать. Сердце билось, как сумасшедшее, со всей силы врезалось в грудную клетку, но больно не было. Энакин вообще не был уверен, что сейчас может чувствовать что-то еще, кроме губ Оби-Вана и его руки в волосах. Кроме его мягких касаний и исходящего от него тепла. Энакин отдался этому поцелую весь, без остатка, позволил Оби-Вану испить себя целиком, как давно хотел, и чувствовал себя таким счастливым, что даже мысли в голове замедлили свой ход. Они просто целовались, и время, казалось, замерло здесь только для них двоих, позволяя взять от этого момента все.

Первым отстранился Оби-Ван. Перекинул ногу через Энакина и сел рядом с ним на пол, костяшкой пальца касаясь губ. 

— Если что, я не собираюсь извиняться, — выдохнул Энакин, тоже садясь. 

Оби-Ван усмехнулся и убрал челку со лба любимым движением Энакина.

— Честно говоря, я тоже, — признался он с улыбкой. 

Энакин посмотрел на него удивленно. В голове за те несколько молчания он уже успел придумать, что он скажет, если Оби-Ван вдруг начнет говорить, что это была ошибка, просто всплеск адреналина — что это больше не должно повториться между ними. Но Оби- Ван обезоружил его, выбрал другую тактику, и внезапно диалог стал ощущаться тяжелее, чем спарринг. Энакин не знал, что говорить и как отвечать, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом и не запутаться самому еще сильнее. Он только проверил, крепки ли его ментальные щиты — просто для уверенности.

— Ты удивлен или обескуражен? — поинтересовался Оби-Ван.

— Я просто не знаю, что тебе сказать, — честно ответил Энакин.

— Признаний в любви я не жду.

— А я могу.

— Правда? — улыбнулся Оби-Ван, но голос его звучал как-то... Будто с издевкой.

— Ты знал? — спросил Энакин обреченно.

Оби-Ван рассмеялся и рассеянно погладил его по тыльной стороне ладони. Энакин опустил взгляд, смотря на сплетение их рук.

— Так получилось. Думал, пройдет. Думал, ты перерастешь это, как и многие из нас.

— Ты был влюблен в мастера Джинна? — Энакин поднял на него взгляд, боясь и одновременно желая услышать ответ. 

— Именно что влюблен, — Оби-Ван кивнул. — Многие через это проходят. Дети попадают в Храм еще совсем маленькими и растут под присмотром своих мастеров. Глубокой привязанности, иногда переходящей во влюбленность, не избежать. С тобой все было иначе. Ты ведь попал к нам уже взрослым.

— Но это не значит, что я к тебе не привязался.

— Конечно, нет, Энакин. Но я думал, что твоя влюбленность со временем пройдет. Но время шло, а ты...

— А я влюблялся только сильнее, — усмехнулся Энакин. — Извини, что не оправдал твоих ожиданий. Это вообще, кажется, мое любимое занятие.

— Я совру, если скажу, что хотел, чтобы твоя влюбленность прошла.

Энакин посмотрел на Оби-Вана, переплетая пальцы с его и чувствуя тепло его руки в своей.

— Я-то уж тем более не хотел.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Энакин подбирал слова, Оби-Ван, казалось, и вовсе не стремился что-то говорить. Энакин снова взял инициативу в свои руки.

— И что дальше? — тихо и внезапно неуверенно спросил он.

— А чего ты хочешь?

— Еще раз тебя поцеловать, — честно признался Энакин.

Оби-Ван рассмеялся и повернулся к нему.

— Думаю, с этим мы можем что-нибудь сделать, — он наклонился ближе и уже почти коснулся губ Энакина, как тот слегка отклонился.

— Удивлен, что ты ничего не говоришь про Кодекс.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на него тем самым своим взглядом, с которым обычно зачитывал Энакину лекции о том, как себя должен вести джедай.

— Не отвлекайся, Энакин, — серьезным тоном попросил он и все-таки поцеловал его. 

Энакин улыбнулся, отвечая на поцелуй, и впервые в жизни последовал совету Оби-Вана, полностью отдаваясь прикосновениям.


End file.
